Unexpected Love
by iloveonlyyou
Summary: Young Alex Bolton hated the idea of a new baby, but what was worse was a baby sister, how will he feel when she finally arrives? TroyxGabriella


**Disclaimer:** I really wish I owned High School Musical, but clearly I don't. :(

**Unexpected Love**

You wouldn't believe this now, because I love you so much, but back when you were born I couldn't stand you. It wasn't even then; it was before you were born actually.

It all started when Mommy and Daddy picked me up from our Grandpa Jack and Grandma Lucille's house because they had to go pick some things up, or something, I don't know, I was too busy playing with my race cars to pay attention. But when they came to pick me up they both had goofy smiles on their faces, and they were acting really weird. After they talked to Grandpa and Grammy they finally took me home, talking animatedly on the way. I'm going to be honest; I just tuned them out, a trait that I will teach you. Once we finally got home they took me out of my car seat, and Daddy carried me into the living room. I tried to bolt over to my toy chest but Daddy grabbed my hand before I could.

"Hey, Alex, come here. Mommy and I have some exciting news for you," he said.

So I walked over to the couch where Mommy was sitting and waited for Dad to continue.

"Your Mommy and I went to the doctor today and they told us that you are going to have a baby brother or sister," Dad said with that same goofy smile.

I scrunched my eyebrows in confusion, baby sister, uhh I don't think so. "Mommy's having a boy though, right?"

"We're not sure yet, Baby," Mom's soft hand came up to brush my hair. "But we'll find out in a few months, and we'll tell you." Then as if she just ate something gross, like broccoli, Mommy put her hand up to her mouth and ran towards the bathroom, with Daddy right on her tail. I took that opportunity to go get my Batman, and Joker action figures. Batman didn't have time last night to save Gotham City from the Joker because Mommy told me to go to sleep, so I needed to finish my game.

Daddy walked through the living room to get to the kitchen, and when he came back he had a glass of water in his hand for Mommy. "Why did Mommy run to the bathroom?" I asked.

Daddy walked over to where I was sitting on the carpet and kneeled down to get on the same level as me. "The baby is going to make Mommy sick for a little bit, but she's going to be alright. But until it stops you and I are going to have to be big, strong men, and take care of her okay?"

I nodded my head thinking that_ you_ were making mommy sick? You can't just come in _my_ house and make _my_ Mommy sick. It was right then that I realized that I didn't like you.

A few months later, Mommy's stomach was huge and Daddy said it was your fault for making her that way, another bad thing about you. So not being allowed, or really wanting to be alone this morning I went into Mommy and Daddy's room to see them still sleeping, so I ran over onto their bed and jumped up and down, careful of Mommy's stomach. But in the midst of my jumping I landed right on Daddy's leg and that caused him to make a funny grunt noise. "Okay come here you little punk," Daddy said smiling before grabbing onto my sides and pulling me down to start tickling me.

Mommy then took her turn and said "Oh you are so your father's son, now come here and give me a proper good morning," so I crawled up to her and gave her a big squeeze and kiss on her cheek. "Do you know what today is?" She asked after our good morning. I shook my head wanting to go back to jumping. "Today is the day that we find out if you are going to have a baby brother or sister. Are you excited?"

I immediately looked up at her. Today I was going to find out that you were my brother, but then later that day I got the most horrible news anybody could have ever gotten. You weren't my brother. You were my sister…ugh that word makes me cringe. Daddy and Mommy were all excited about this news but I didn't get the big hype of it all. You were a girl, and my worst nightmare.

I wasn't happy with you the day that you were born. First, I had to stay at Grammy and Grandpa's overnight because it took you so long to get here. Second, Daddy told me that Mommy was hurt because of you, and that made me really mad, first she had to throw up because of you and now this? So when Grammy and Grandpa walked me into the hospital to come and see you I was practically dragging my feet. After the elevator ride, and walk to Mommy's room, I saw that Mommy was sleeping and that Daddy was holding you, in some pink frilly thing. I've hated the color pink ever since then.

"Hey Guys," Dad said in a hushed voice, "Gabi just fell asleep like an hour ago, but come on in."

"Oh, Troy, is this her?" Grammy asked nodding towards you.

"Yeah, this is her, come meet Hailey." Grandpa lifted me up so that I could see you too, even though I really didn't want to. But the moment I looked at you, I immediately loved you. I don't know why or how, but I was drawn to the way we looked alike and that we had the _exact_ same eyes and how when I reached for your tiny hand you grabbed onto my finger.

Of course I'm still your big brother, and will torture you all the time, but I hope that you know that I will love you forever and that you are the best little sister ever, even if you are a girl.

* * *

**AN: So in my Creative Writing class we had an assignment called 'Unexpected Love' and while most other people did a boy and girl falling in love I wanted to try something else. Even though I was totally gung ho for Troy and Gabriella unexpected love, I changed it at the last minute. I hope you like it, and review. :)**


End file.
